


What should I wear today?

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange Before the Storm
Genre: Arcadia Bay, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Junkyard - Freeform, Lesbian, Summer, beach, just a normal day, just cute lesbain life, no powers or anything else, romatnic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: The day starts that Chloe doesnt know what she should wear on this hot summer day in Arcadia bay, thankfully her gilfriend helps her out and we read that these 2 will have an normal and cute summer day including going to the junkjard and to the beach.





	What should I wear today?

**Arcadia Bay - August 2013**

Chloe stand in front of her bed has 3 pants to choose waht she probertly could wear today, only in her white Shirt with some punk grafic on it and a dark blue underwear panty she has one hand on her head and let out a sight. She hears how her room door open and Rachel come back from the bathroom wearing her pyjama chlotes "Good Morning" the blonde say walking to Chloe give her a behind hug and kiss her "You dont know waht you should wear babe?" Rachel ask her long term blue haird gilfriend and stand beside her "I have no fucking Idea, its soo hot today." Chloe say and Rachel grap a black hotpant with a red skull on the left tight and give it Chloe "Here, thats the missing pice" Chloe smiles and put it on "Youre look hot" Rachel say and give Chloe a Clap on her ass, Chloe pull Rachel closer and they hug.

Rachel is also finished wearing a simple and cute Black dress with small dots on it, they are ready to leave the Price/Madson house Chloe grap quick her Punk black Jacket and there lelaving, now its midday. The girls are in the Truck and talking about things and listen to the Radio as Chloe ask "Okay Rach, im Hungry so wehre we go eating?" "How about this little restaurant with the good steaks and burgers?" Rachel answers and Chloe smiles "Fine, lets go" the blue haird say. Thy hop out from the Truck and Chloe grap for Rachels hand, the walk from the parking lot to the steak house is not long but long enough that Rachel say a flirty sentence to her gilfriend "You should wear these hot pants often, they look hot on you" both smile at each other.

Arrived at the garden entrance they search for a table and found real quick the right one, Rachel sit next to Chloe "Its really beautiful here" Chloe say and looking arround "Perfect for a Summer day like today" she adds "I caint belive we never wehre here until today I just heard from Samantha and Mikey that here all should be fine" Rachel say and the waiter comes. Chloe and Rachel ordert 2 summer drinks and looking trought the menu and ordert a Steak with french fries for Chloe and a Burger with french fries for Rachel. "Mhhhmm" Chloe let out as she eating her steak "Its soo good" Rachel adds and both cost of each other meals. "That was hella delicous, how about a dessert?" Rachel ask Chloe and she respons flirty "Youre my dessert" Rachel smiles and lean in for a Kiss. They ordert a dessert for 2 and eat it, after they girls pay Rachel leans in for another kiss and say "Thank you, that was great" "It was youre Idea" Chloe answerd. They see the looks from the other guests here but they try not put much attention to them.

As they are in there hide and seek Chloe get fast over to there couch and lying on it "I eat too much, I feel sick, thats youre faoult" Chloe say funny and have one arm on her tummy, Rachel grin get fast to her gilfriend and lying beisde her, Rachel stroke over her tummy and feel how Chloes tummy working. Chloe hold Rachels hand and give her a quick but soft kiss Rachel smiles and cuddel closer, after a while and Chloe is better now she get out of the cuddeling and turn on the Radio and get back to cuddeling. Rachel pulls out her Phone and together they search trought there Pics they made today or make new ones, Rachel posts some of them.

The sun goes slowley under and Rachel say "Come on Chloe lets go to the Beach" she pull out of there hug and walk to the window in there hide and seek and put her finger to the view "See, I bet its hella beautiful and Romantic now" she say right to Chloe, the blue haird let out a smile and Rachel walks towards her "Lets go Drama Queen" Chloe say and they turn off the Radio and walking out. "Oh shit, wait" Chloe say and run fast to the Truck and pull out her Jacket,, now they go to the beach.

They sit down in the warm sand and watch how the Sun goes down, Rachel cuddeling into Chloes arm "Youre Cold?" Chloe ask looking over her, Rachel let out a smile and say while looking at the beach "No im fine". They styed like this for a time "Rachel?" Chloe say "Yeah" Rachel answers back looking at Chloe, the blue haird lean over Rachel and give her a deep kiss, both smile at each other and cuddel closer watching how the sun goes down.


End file.
